Irony is my best friend
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Shocking news and moving plans always deserve good celebration right? "Sasuke-kun, grab a condom quick!" -sigh- "Sakura, I-" "No no no, I love dearly and all, but I don't want to live my life as an episode of '16 and pregnant!"


It was cold out, which was the first thing that Team 7 noticed. Sakura had the awful ticking feeling in her gut, which usually meant bad news. As they reached the Hokage's tower, Naruto started singing about Ramen and Sasuke walked next to Sakura, Sasuke and Sakura had been dating secretly for a week, Sasuke finally letting hormones kick in, and emotions too.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she pouted as she saw some genin teams walk by, all scratched up, she had the urge of going to help them, but their time was short. Sasuke saw it and smirked; as they walked in, Shizune's pig, Ton Ton squeaked and ran up to Sakura. She petted it and it squeaked. Sasuke looked at her and she smiled. Naruto walked in and squeezed himself between the two lovers. "Come on, We have a mission!"

When they walked in the Hokage's office, the first thing Sakura noticed; was Tsunade's sake. Open. That wasn't good. "Sit down. Sakura, I need more sake." The rosette cringed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, you called for us.. What is it?" "Oh, yeah.. you have a mission. Some kid has requested protection. Naruto, since you bother me the most, you stay while the others go clean up." "Clean up?" they all asked. "Oh, yeah! You're all moving in together! Isn't it cool? Condo 7. Ironic." Tsunade was not trustworthy when she was drunk and so they did not know what to think. Sasuke and Sakura walked out, still shocked form the news. "So, we're going to live together." "Aa." "Hmph, Sasuke; stop the one word responses!" and she left, stomping as she went towards her apartment. Sasuke smirked as he walked to his, finally, Sakura would live with him, he had wanted that for a while now… wait.. Team 7, so that meant…and the dobe. Great.

Soon, they reached Condo 7, it was pretty, a 3 bedroom, one bathroom house. Sakura got there first and ran to the biggest room. "I have this one!". Sasuke obviously took the room beside hers. While Naruto had the one next to the bathroom, it suited him. After all, he was the king of the toilet, Sakura had to giggle at that one.

After unpacking and placing everything in its place, Sakura sighed and laid down. Sasuke walked in and laid next to her. He saw her look and shrugged, while he tugged the pinkette towards his muscled chest.

Sasuke knew she was relaxed, and so he decided to make the best of it, and so he started kissing down her neck. He only had a few chances and this was one of them, she sighed breathlessly and her small hands laid on his chest, "You know, Sasuke-kun, we have the place to ourselves." she said and smiled, he did not hesitate in kissing her. After all, golden chances like this were not to be wasted. As Sasuke started kissing down her blouse, the dobe arrived with their package and Sakura squealed as she pushed Sasuke off her, the funny thing was that it was Sakura who wanted to keep it a secret and it hurt Sasuke's ego. He did not care for that and rubbed himself against Sakura. With a smirk on his handsome face he saw his petite lover's eyes widen and then shut in pleasure. She looked around with a dreamy gaze and pulled him into the bathroom. She smiled at his face and pushed him into the shower, clothes and all.

The water faucet came on by courtesy of Sakura's hand and they got soaked in no time. Sasuke growled against her skin when she sucked on his pulse, his hurried hands started pushing off the soaken clothes and Sakura bit back a moan when his hand brushed her breast. She was too sensitive.

He smirked at her pained expression, he should make her want him, she would suffer his pain and his fingers brushed her breasts and his hooded eyes watched as she blushed and bit her lip. His fingers put feather-like touches all over her horny body, as she reached her limits, voices neared the bathroom and Sasuke was laying them down and she was pressed against the tiled floor and with Sasuke kneeling onto her, Sasuke kept grinding against her.

Sasuke would not stop smirking, so he wanted to play that way? Her hand touched his crotch and even though her delicate hands and his baby-maker parts were apart by clothing, it sprang to life, making a very embarrassed Sasuke blush, she smiling and that is when Sasuke groped her boob, hard.

She was taken by surprise and the moan came out, loud and clear. Sasuke lost it right there and then and he tore her shorts off, and her panties were pushed aside, his hand nearing her lower region. When he reached his goal, she grabbed his crotch hard and he hissed, she was not sure if it was in pain or in pleasure, she guessed it was the latter because he grinded against her palm.

His pants were pulled down and he thrust into her, he did not want to hurt her but then again, this was not the first time, Sakura moaned and then her mind remembered a hazy tip. "always wear a condom." she mumbled and Sasuke didn't quite catch it, he was quite busy. Sakura was fretting, and just as Sasuke was coming out to thrust into her again, she grabbed him and Sasuke must have thought of it was a game because his fingers went deep into her jewel. She moaned and pushed herself to remember, she pulled Sasuke down to her so he could hear. "Grab a condom, Sasuke-kun or we won't play again."

As Sasuke grabbed a condom, Sakura sighed. Do not get her wrong, she loved Sasuke very much but having a child at age of 18? Her life was just beginning and she had watched the MTV show "16 and pregnant," it was horrible and that is what always made her remember protection.

Sasuke growled and as she doze up he plunged into her, her eyes widened and she hung to her lover as if life depended on it. He bit on her earlobe and it kept going on, pleasure him, pleasure her. Bla bla bla.

Just as they were reaching their peak, a knock echoed through the room, Sasuke froze and Sakura could not careless about it, her hips moved high and Sasuke hissed at the new position, he forgot all about the knocking and the dobe with the mission.

"Don't worry, Kira. Sakura-chan is probably somewhere else and it is probably teme who is taking a shower. He doesn't talk much." and they left to find Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as they could be. She bit Sasuke's shoulder to gain his attention, "Sasuke-kun, we need to hurry up. We need to get out of here and find Naruto!" she urged and Sasuke glared down on her. How could she, first she dared him and then she challenged him and when he was about to win… she denied him his pleasure? He got out of the shower so fast Sakura was surprised.

"Sasuke-kun? I did not mean… you are just leaving?" she said as she sat up to see him put on his shirt and his boxers with his shorts following. He looked at her and just glared, "hn." and he stomped out the door. And there was Sakura, all hot and naked, not to mention wet, no pun intended, and he had just walked out on her!

She was mad, and thus she dressed quickly, dried her hair and tried to act natural. She waked out and found the rest of her team in the living room with a girl around 10 years old looking at Sasuke-kun with adoration all over her face. Sasuke was looking annoyed and Naruto was grumbling about how he was better than Sasuke-teme.

Sakura giggled at the scene and the looks that she received from her teammates just made her laughing harder, she was laughing hard. She finished with a sigh and wiping tears out her eyes, she walked up to her teammates and kissed Sasuke-kun's cheek first, she licked him discreetly, and kissed Naruto on the cheek too. "Guys, I really needed that laugh. Thanks." she smiled and she looked at Sasuke, he was looking surprised and she smiled at him. He scowled and looked away, guess she wasn't completely forgiven.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno and you must be the diplomat's daughter who will stay with us. What is your name?" she asked and smiled at the little girl with brown hair and tanned skin. She was still in awe over Sasuke, and she wasn't paying attention to Sakura. Sakura frowned and knelt down to the girl, "Hey, would you like to know what Sasuke-kun's favorite food is?" the girl's head snapped to Sakura. "Sas-uke-kun?" she smiled and looked back at her new crush. "yeah, what's your name?" Sakura asked and the girl answered with a simple, dazed "Kira".

Sasuke grumbled, "Sasuke." he said and that was a big mistake, "Hey Sasucakes, how about you help me bring Kira's stuff in her room?" Sasuke grumbled but complied, as soon as they were far from hearing range, she apologized.

"Sorry for earlier, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to push you or anything, I just… I panicked." she said and looked down, Sasuke stopped and was now looking at her, she looked up into his eyes "How can I make it up to you?" she asked and Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds until he smirked. Sakura smiled and pulled him towards herself, she kissed him hard and Sasuke complied, gaining dominance. His tongue going into her mouth and exploring every millimeter of her wet cave.

She blushed and kissed him with passion she had stored, they were going to finish the business they had left from earlier and her body burned with anticipation. All of the sudden Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled away, his Sharingan on. "Sakura, close your eyes." "What? Why?" she said and then complied, "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, I think you have a cut there." Sakura got confused and stuck her tongue out.

Her body shook with spasms of pleasure when Sasuke sucked on her tongue, she moaned hard and Sasuke pressed himself against her, letting her feel his arousal. She blushed and pulled her towards him, he searched blindly for a doorknob and they found theirselves in his room. Sasuke pushed her against the bed and as he groped her breast, he thought of a way to torture her.

His fingers slipped into her shorts and she gasped, her forehead rested itself against his neck and she panted hotly, Sasuke groaned and continued, his plan had backfired. He did not imagine how strong her reaction would be and it was too much, with one swift he was in her and they were on their way to heaven.

Sakura bit on his shoulder and the small bite mark bled a bit, Sasuke smirked and he tore off her clothes, he would make this extra pleasant. Aware they had limited time, they made the best of it and not too soon later, they were fixing themselves.

They walked back into the living room and Sakura scowled when she noticed Sasuke had left a hickey, a very visible hickey on her neck. "Darn you." she cursed him and held his hand. Sasuke was quite shocked, she wanted it to be public now? He smirked and held her hand tight in case she decided to back out.

"Dobe." he said, hoping to catch his attention and Sakura snapped her head towards him, hissing. Naruto turned, offended and started to answer back when he saw something, "you teme! Wha- wait… why are you and Sakura-chan holding hands?" Sakura sighed and Kira was glaring at her. "Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend, I can hold his hand if I want to, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her waist, Naruto was getting confused but decided to let them be, they deserved each other. "Well, Sakura-nii-san where will I sleep?" Kira asked and looked at Sasuke. "I want to sleep with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed and shook her head, Sasuke grumbled and pressed Sakura against him. "Sakura will share a room with me, the brat takes her room." and they walked out.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun… you do realize that I'll be staying with you for a week, right?" Sasuke could only smirk at this. He was very aware of that fact.

And god would he enjoy it.


End file.
